


Lollipops

by Sherlockresidue



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Fix-It of Sorts, M/M, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 12:38:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15582177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherlockresidue/pseuds/Sherlockresidue
Summary: Gavin is quitting smoking. Connor helps.





	Lollipops

Gavin goes into work and immediately feels self-conscious. He’s got a flat, cheap cherry lollipop dangling from his lips. He bought a pack of them from the supermarket a week ago and just now got the balls to actually go through with his plan.

Tina has been trying to get him to stop smoking. She says its because she doesn’t want the only other gay in the station to die from lung cancer at age thirty, but he knows she’s worried. Even Chris has been getting on his case about how many packs he smokes in a week. (Okay, so maybe five or six packs a bit much, but he’s been stressed out a lot recently, okay?) Sometimes he’ll just sit in the smoking area outback with his laptop for hours and just fill out paperwork while smoking, which he can admit sounds a little excessive.

He figured that it wouldn’t hurt to stop smoking. It’s 2038 for crying out loud. He just didn’t think it’d be that hard.

Oh, how he was wrong.

A week ago he had just stopped, cold-turkey, altogether. He only lasted a day and a half. The whole time he’d been cold sweating and shaking, and just miserable. Luckily, he’d done it on his day off, so he didn’t do anything that stupid like punch anyone. 

The worst thing was that he felt utterly defeated. He couldn’t even last a goddamned fucking day! How pathetic is that? Not one for giving up though, he did what anyone did in their time of need, and scoured the internet for what he could find on smoking and came to the cheapest thing he could find: patches and lollipops. 

It was simple enough. Just run to the drugstore and grab some patches, wear them as instructed, and whenever he felt like smoking, just suck on a lollipop. It was the oldest trick in the book and he just hoped that it worked out, because if it didn’t he’d just look like an asshole with a weird sweet-tooth. 

Tina seemed to catch on quick, because she told him not to wear more patches than recommended and to make sure he doesn’t rot his teeth with how much candy he’s gonna be eating. The light ribbing was worth it to see the smile on her face. 

Chris didn’t get it though, and after getting jabbed with Tina’s elbow and a very quiet, embarrassing explanation on Gavin’s part, he smiled. “Good to see you’re taking care of yourself, Gav.” 

After that, whenever someone passed him or talked to him (which didn’t happen much) , no one pointed it out. Not even Anderson, who, upon seeing him, almost looked like he was hiding a smile behind his grey beard. It was a little weird.

Connor, however, seemed fascinated with Gavin’s behavior. Every once in a while, when Gavin would look up from his computer or finish a sucker and immediately pull another one out of his drawer (it was an unconscious habit to smoke when he was working, so he figured he’d need a ton of lollipops and stuffed his pockets full of them, dumping them into his desk when he got to work), he would spot the android watching him with rapt attention like he was doing something so weird and suspicious that he couldn’t look away. Once he saw that Gavin was staring back at him with a scowl, he’d turn bright blue and look away, fumbling and maybe knocking a few stray pens on the floor if Gavin was lucky

This continued on for three successful days until Connor couldn’t seem to handle it anymore, approaching him an hour before his shift ends.

“Detective Reed?” Connor starts in a small voice, watching Gavin carefully as he spins around in his chair to look at him. Gavin was mostly done with his work and just waiting for his shift to end, so its not like he could ignore the android like he wanted to.

“What d’ya want, plastic?” Gavin asks around his lollipop, pretending he’s not watching him from the corner of his eye, looking down at his phone. Connor shuffles awkwardly, making him look up. Since the revolution, Connor’s been wearing nice button-ups and tight pants, so Gavin usually avoids looking at him. Otherwise, he’s sure he’d get no work done. (And it’d just remind him how unattainable Connor is.)

“I have been doing research and come to the conclusion that you are abstaining from smoking.” Connor says with a little more confidence, and suddenly he’s thrusting a bag of butterscotch lollipops at Gavin. “I wish to help you in this process since smoking causes short-term and long-term health issues. I-I hope you like these.” He stutters a bit at the end, something that Gavin’s never heard him do before.

Gavin stares at the offering hand, wide-eyed and in shock. 

The lollipops are the kind you get from an over-priced candy shop, and the only one Gavin knows of in Detroit is across the goddamned city. They’re individually wrapped in foil and dumped into a clear, plastic bag, a small red ribbon wrapped around the top to keep the bag closed shut. “If you don’t want them..”

“Shut the fuck up.” Gavin says and snatches the bag out of Connor’s hand. He rips open the bag and throws away the stick dangling from his lips and replaces it with a butterscotch one. “Uh, thanks. This is... this is good.” Gavin awkwardly tries to smile around the butterscotch chunk but it probably ends up looking weird, so he just scowls instead. Connor’s face light up. 

“You’re welcome, Detective.” Connor replies cheerfully, looking like he was the one that just got handed a bag full of candy. He starts walking back to his desk, which is inconveniently (or at least inconvenient for Gavin) across from Gavin’s.

“Hey, Connor?” Gavin ventures, already regretting saying anything. Connor turns around, a cute, confused expression on his face.

“Yes?”

“Call me Gavin.”

__

After that, they were almost friends. Each morning, when Gavin was getting his morning coffee and too tired to argue, Connor would chat away at him in the break room, waiting to make some coffee for Hank. Once Gavin pointed out that he thought Connor didn’t make coffee for anyone, and he turned a little blue and spit out some excuse like that he is doing this as a friend, not a servant. Gavin overhears Hank tell Connor that he doesn’t need this much coffee in his life and that the android is trying to put him in an early grave, and that if Connor really wanted to talk to Gavin, all he had to do was go up to him.

Gavin thought that was weird. Why would the tin-can want to talk to him anymore than he had to? Gavin was the first to admit he was an asshole to Connor and even though they had gotten past that, he’s sure that Connor only talks to him for fifteen minutes in the break-room whenever Gavin’s there is out of politeness (even though Gavin never starts the conversation) and that he got him the lollipops out of sympathy.

In hindsight, he’s a dumbass. 

It’s been three weeks since he’s stopped smoking but it feels like its been years. Is this how normal people live? It’s a fucking pain in the ass and he can’t go to any bars without getting the craving, hell, he cant even go out back to the smoking areas without almost begging someone for a cigarette. Luckily, the one (two but he likes to pretend the awkward conversation that happened with Anderson,in which Anderson said that it was good that he was stopping and acting proud of him didn’t happen) time he did try to bum one from a smoking officer, they seemed to know and refused. In fact, the whole goddamned station seems to know. Right now, it pisses him off because he’s crawling out of his skin right now in the break room, hands shaking as he tries to get the damned coffee machine to work.

Gavin’s actually hiding from Connor (not that he’d ever admit it). Gavin was working and Connor was listening to some shitty pop music and he could hear it through the headphones. For some reason, it pissed him off so much that he ripped them off of Connor’s head, threatened to shove the lollipop Gavin was currently munching on so far up his ass that he’d be analyzing butterscotch for weeks, and stalked out of the room. He could feel Hank and a few others staring at him, but he just made a beeline to the break room. 

Shit. Shit shit shit shit shit! He’s fucked. They were doing so well too.Gavin bit his tongue a little more often than usual and his insults had less bite, and Connor didn’t outwardly hold their past against him. Hell, Connor had been bringing him a bag of thirty more butterscotch lollipops at the end of each week. And now he’d just poured that all down the drain. All because of a stupid fucking habit that was being a bitch to kill. 

He hears footsteps approaching, takes out his lollipop and turns around, already stammering out excuses in the hopes that Connor doesn’t swing at him. His LED is whirring red and he’s got a determined look on his face. “Look, Connor, I’m really sorry. It’s just been hard and I just get pissed at everything and-”

“I know.” Connor cuts him off and brings his hands to cup his face and suddenly Connor’s lips are on his. It’s incredibly fucking awkward, their noses bumping and Gavin’s sure that Connor’s never kissed anyone because he doesn’t seem to know what to do after getting his lips on Gavin’s. Gavin brings his hands up to Connor’s shoulders and pulls away, and before Connor can look too dejected, says, “Loosen up a little, tin-can. Just do what I do.”

He dives back in and Connor listens, his hands sliding down to rest at Gavin’s waist. He’s a fucking natural when he’s not so stiff, moving his lips rhythmically and opening his mouth when Gavin’s tongue prods at him. They stand there for what seems like hours, Gavin pressed against the break room counter and Connor’s LED whirring a bright red. 

When they hear footsteps, Gavin reluctantly pulls away, noticing Tina give him a thumbs up through the glass as she steers a women away from the break room, chattering happily. Gavin looks back at Connor, who’s hands are still on his hips and looks like he’s about to reboot or some shit. “You... ‘taste’ like butterscotch.” Connor notes, looking pointedly at the lollipop that Gavin must’ve dropped onto the floor when they were kissing.

“Hm. You should get me more flavours. To, y’know, taste.” Gavin mumbles and pulls Connor down for more.

**Author's Note:**

> My [tumblr](https://sherlockresidue.tumblr.com/)


End file.
